


Take My Hand Because We're More Than Friends

by knifechild



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, riku is a dork tryna be cool pass it on, tons of cute o cuddly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifechild/pseuds/knifechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku know's he shouldn't be so nervous around his best friend. He should be comfortable around her, and all of this should have been easy.</p><p>So, why wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand Because We're More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullycharged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/gifts).



> This is for my friend Haru who recently made a Ao3 Account!! Haru you trash dork, have fun with this.

‘So,  _operator smooth,_  how’d it go?’

'First of all Sora, never call me operator smooth. Ever again. That’s too embarrassing.’  

Riku was seated on the golden sand of Destiny Island - their home. Their safe place. Their  _damnation_.  He was looking over the horizon. It’s mesh of red, orange and purple that filled the cloudy skies. It was truly a beautiful sight. Just like  _her_.  

_Her_ , who was that of bright red happiness to his gloomy vermillion anger. The tangy, bittersweet orange of his life and the purple that filled his veins of wrath and envy. It was her who gave him a purpose to this world. Since he met her he knew, Riku knew that this was the person he needed to protect with his life.

'Hey, Riku? Riku!’  

'What!?’

'I asked you a question, dummy.’ Sora lightly smacked his head, Riku hissing at him in return.  

Riku laid himself down on the grainy surface, icy blues still overlooking the empty skies. 'It went… fine.’

The brunette let out a sigh, punching his friends side lightly, meaning to tickle than to hurt. 'Let me guess, you chickened out, didn’t you?’  

Riku looked away, flustered. ’…No.’  

'So?’ Sora pushed him on. He needed to know; he knew all about Riku’s crush on Kairi anyways. And honestly, he thought they went along pretty well. They would make a nice couple; better than himself and Kairi anyways.

Sora thought for a moment. He could be their protector; their shining white knight. Sora grinned at the thought; it was a position he could do with.

’…Well, I mean - I didn’t  _exactly tell her_ -’

Sora groaned and laid flat down on the sand. This is going to take some work.

.

'So, what are you working on Riku?’

The boy hummed in response, chin held in his hands as he was deep in his thoughts. His line of sight was focused on the ground as he kept thinking of the ways he could tell her. A deep feeling of frustration kept growing in him though; and now its bigger than ever since said crush was here, talking to him.

'Riku?’ Kairi’s voice was laced with worry now, hand placed on his shoulder. 'Hey, let’s go talk about how many coconuts Sora can’t get in a day.’ He smiled at the thought of a conversation with her. Maybe it’ll come naturally by then.

.

Nightfall came so quickly it felt like they could talk for an eternity. And so they stayed outside, laughing about inside jokes  and musing over thoughts of their adventures. It was peaceful; a atmospheric change from all the stress he was having trouble with.

But now that Riku thinks about it, it’s a bit silly. Why does he have to be stressed over his childhood friend? He shouldn’t be nervous when he’s with his best friend. He trusted her with every piece of his heart.

Hell, he trusted her  _with_  his heart.

And that’s when he felt a pair of lithe, thin arms wrap around him, a weight shifting closer to him.  

Riku felt his whole entire being on fire; he felt flustered. But at the same time…

He felt glad. Happy; a warm feeling pooling in his stomach slowly. Kairi was currently resting her weight against his body, hugging him.  

.

The turquoise colored waves rolled over the soles and toes of their feet softly, the cold feeling nudging them both. Riku really didn’t know what to do; he was a bit stuck in the situation. He told himself that tonight could be the night; his confession. Yet luck was never on his side, it was a constant variable in his life.  

His eyes glanced down to the petit girl next to him. She looked peaceful; soft smile plastered on porcelain perfect skin. Her fiery red hair glowed in the moonlight, reminding him of her passionate personality. Wherever she went, she was always burning with a fierce, intense emotion. Be it happy, angry or saddened.

Riku suddenly felt her move slightly, before hearing a small murmer of his name. ’…Riku?’

'Yeah?’

Kairi’s smile grew brighter, a light that could light up an entire world if it wanted. 'I really like you.’

.

Riku could feel his heartbeat pumping through his ears, his throat dry and tight. He can do this though, he knows he can.  

'Riku? Is there something you want to tell me?’ Her smile was soft and her tone innocent and curious as ever.

He breathed it before roughly letting it out. 'I really like you too.’

Kairi laughed, he sounded so confident. Wait, was he? Riku didn’t notice; he was too busy being nervous.  

'I know you do. And I like you too.’ She reached for his hand, grabbing it before intertwining their fingers.  

The silver haired boy almost choked on his own breath. Keep it cool, Riku. You got this. 'I know.’

'You know what?’ Her voice sounded teasing. Cute.

'I know you know about me liking you because I know that you like me too.’ It sounded confusing, taking Kairi a few moments to piece the scrambled puzzle into place again.  

And then realization hit her. Hard. ’…How and why-’

Riku laughed, squeezing her palm softly. 'Let’s just say a certain sleeping, mumbling redheaded beauty told me.’

 


End file.
